Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160321180703/@comment-26037005-20160407152504
Thank you! I'm glad you like my drawings :) - Ah yes I've played as Roxas before as well XD in one of the KH games called '358/2 days' which is kind of a werid title if you ask me but makes sense with the game XD And Roxas's story is such a sad story and I've also played dream drop distance- which i prefer more only because the gameplay is easier (both games are on ds XD) and that you can play as Riku and Sora. I've read some of the manga since i have KH1 and KH2 manga and i read mostly fan-made KH manga XD I've watched (all I think?) Kung Fu panda movies but i didn't think they did manga of it! I saw some animation Kung Fu Panda on TV (not the movies) from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness I've actually watched some Sword Art Online recomended to me from a friend and we watched a few of the first episodes. I haven't read the manga though. I'll have to watch/read more of it sometime XD Also I read pokemon manga too! It's a lot better than that anime version they make-which i think underrates pokemon since the manga is way more better. I also have a lot of Pokemon games XD I loved reading Sapphire and Ruby's story and I read mostly heartgold/soulsilver pokemon manga. I've tried looking for pokemon bw2 manga but I think not all of it is uploaded in English and so far i haven't been able to find it, which is disapointing since bw2 is one of my favourite pokemon games. I have the first Pandora Hearts manga and kinda like it ^^ I'm not planning on buying any more of it so I'll probably read it online when I have the time. I haven't read Black bullet-but i recognise the characters since I've seen their faces appear on the internet XD I'll have to look at that sometime. And the same goes for Servamp. ^^" There are some other mangas I have but I can't remember the names of them...^^" I've heard of NO.6 and looked a bit on it on a wikia once or twice (I keep forgetting it's name although it's really simple compared to some anime/manga titles XD) And looks interesting ^^ I plan on looking on it. As for blast of tempest, I remember searching the character 'Fuwa Mahiro' actually (the blonde haired guy) and reading about him but I forgot the name of the anime! That also looked interesting so it'll be another thing I'd consider reading or watching. I just noticed you meantioned it's on DVD so I'll just have to buy a DVD of it XD I'll have to search up some of the tales doujinshi sometime! I read some KH doujiinshi before and enjoyed it so definetely going to start looking out for TOV doujinshi! -- Thanks for that insight! If i get a playstation-specifically a playstation 3-I'd be sure to look out on those Tales games! XD And just out of interest, do you think it's worth getting a playstation 3 or 4? Since i was thinking of it, i thought ps3 games have more of the games i would like, but, i'd like to get a personal view from you (depending on which playstation you have-I'm guessing you have ps3- i may have forgot you mentioning it before ^^") -- Well i guessed that Estelle would join at somepoint. It'll be a shame when I can't Ba'ul-Ba'ul is the best traveller in the game XD i always found it difficult using the ship and walking just took forever and I have do admit I mostly searched youtube or the internet to get to places I previously went to since I got so lost on the map! I'm personally a little confused with Estelle's actions, since i understand she went to Alexi because of the 'child moon' stuff. (and aside from her being a princess and to almost flawlessly heal others without using her Artes/weapon or something) but she should've gone to someone like Flynn who offered her a lot to go with him-and who she would've of been safe with XD correct me if I'm wrong, since i can't quite remember what happened. ^^" Thanks for that information! Hopefully I'll be able to follow through since i suck at using the artes XD and also thank you for that information about the costumes! XD I remember getting clothes for Judith/Estelle depending on who I chose to distract the guard but I couldn't seem to equip those clothes (I used Judith since I thought she'd do better with it XD) and I remember I could choose if Yuri or Karol could wear knights armour but that also didn't turn up. I don't know if it applies only to playstation or if I need to do it twice? --- Ah so it's been a while for you playing fire emblem whilst I've been playing it quite recently ^^ I also used Frederick during early stages of the game XD he was so powerful! But then later I started relying on other units like Ricken and Henry-who are powerful mages/sorcerers, Lon'qu and say'ri (who tend to get critical hits or most combo moves XD) and Morgan since Morgan is literally the most powerful future child there is! I almost always had to use Chrom since he's the only one who can recuit characters (besides future children) and is in all battles. But he always tends to be a weaker character for me, so I had to keep trying to keep him alive ^^" Lucina through my first playthrough was weak since i made him marry the maiden- I didn't realise how early Chrom married so i was unprepared XD- but in my second one i had my character marry chrom to get stronger future children. I also enjoy the bonding conversations XD Some can be really boring at times but most of them are funny XD i always found morgan conversations amusing since female morgan was always so positive XD and some of Tharja's conversations and Henry's XD I also quite like Gaius, Inigo and Lucina XD But since I accidently killed Gaius in my first playthrough (thought he was an enemy oops) I think it'll take me a while to get used to his character ^^" but i find it funny how chilled out he can be XD and Inigo with his constant flirting XD I used stalh and Mireiel for a bit but since i neglected using mireiel she dies a lot on my as well XD - Alexi's voice actor in Traits of Cold steel? XD I've ended up playing games where I hear Yuri's voice actor XD i believe he voice acted a character in Persona 4. I also don't know if you know this, but, Flynn's voice actor also voices G.G from Conception! XDD -- Interesting XD and don't worry about the long texts XD